


78

by WolfstarGarden



Series: Birthday Happys [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Wolfstar, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Voyeurism, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: James was hoping for a little sexy action for his birthday, but Lily plans something beyond his wildest imagination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed post, another flash fic for a happy birthday! Also featuring a Shakespearen sonnet - this time number 78, for the year this is set in. Enjoy!

If there’s one thing James never gets enough of, it’s sleep. It’s better than pranking, better than Quidditch – even better than ogling Evans. Around classes and fun, and the inconvenience of Sirius and Remus locking him and Peter out of the dorm room at any possible time, James certainly never gets enough sleep.

So he’s glad when he gets into bed early on Wednesday night, hoping to store up energy in preparation for his birthday party on Friday. Usually, he and Moony share a massive birthday bash – it’s easier to work around the moon, or than sneaking around twice. But it’s their last term at Hogwarts and James wants every excuse to remind himself that he’s still young before he joins The Adult World.

He falls into a pleasant, restful sleep, dotted with dreams of Lily wearing tiny Golden Snitch earrings. In his sleep, James smiles and snuggles into his pillow, consciousness aware of nothing except red hair and green eyes and a cold hand pressing his thigh.

James’ eyes snap open. His bed hangings have been parted, a gleam of starlight filtering through the gap as his mattress shifts heavily and chilly fingers tickle towards his boxers.

He moves with a Chaser’s speed, slick and smooth from years of practice herding Moony. He points his fingers, wordless spells flitting through his mind when a mouth presses to the ridge of his belly, murmuring into his skin, “Happy birthday.”

James’ heart begins to thud in an entirely different way, thrilled excitement pulsing in his blood. “Lily?”

She chuckles gently into his stomach. “Who else?”

James snorts. “Something Pads or Moony would do for a joke...” he murmurs, reaching out for her, delighting in her smooth coolness sliding under his callused fingertips. He sighs with amazed appreciation.

“Well,” Lily says, shuffling up his body and sending stings of desire along every inch she touches, “it _was_ Sirius’ idea.”

“What?” James splutters, his hand winding with hers in the dark and dragging to his lips.

Lily laughs again, soft music in the midnight hush. “I asked the boys what would be a nice birthday present for you. When Sirius told me what he got for Remus ... well, it was a little bold for me, so this is my version.”

James is baffled. He’d thought Sirius had gotten Remus something standard and sweet, but there must obviously have been something _more_ that his friends naturally haven’t told him about. “What is it exactly?”

Lily hums gently and slides a slim leg across him, straddling his thighs and curving her body close. James pulls himself out of the awkward hunch of panic and coils Lily in a proper embrace. Her skin is soft under his palms, dimpled from the chilly air, tiny russet hairs standing on end.

Their mouths find one another in the dark, pressing clumsily until they line up and lips part eagerly, tongues twining together. Lily still tastes like druid’s mint the tea she drank before bed, mingling sweetly with the slick of raspberry gloss she’s worn for the occasion. James sighs, hungrily seeking her delicious flavour.

Lily’s legs shift against his, naked skin on skin, and James pulls back, blearily taking in what she’s wearing. He swallows a startled groan – it’s his old Quidditch guernsey, the one with the blood stains from the day Lily finally agreed to go out with him. James had assumed the House Elves had been unable to save it and had thrown it away. He realises suddenly that Lily stole it; she’s had it this whole time. And she looks _fucking_ sexy wrapped in its folds, slim white legs peeking from the hem.

Lily shuffles back suddenly, a gently coy smile on her lips. James hasn’t seen her shy in months and it stirs a curious mix of anticipation and electric concern. He reaches for her, hands closing on empty air as Lily slides down the bed and kneels.

She’s so alluring like this – brazen but timid, nibbling her lip. James wishes there were more light so he can see her properly, blurry without his glasses but it strangely adds to her mystique. Lily’s fingers snag the bottom of the jersey, give it an experimental twist. “No touching,” she whispers, voice a husky crackle.

His breath catches. “Lily... you don’t-”

“I want to,” she says, brilliant smile suddenly cutting through her nerves. Reassured, James grins in return.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Lily slides the top up her body, revealing an inch of creamy skin at a time. His grins widens embarrassingly excited as he takes in the stretch of black silk covering her – the expensive panties he’d daringly bought her for Christmas – and higher. He sucks in an unsteady breath as the slope of her breasts is exposed, nipples pert.  Lily tugs the jersey over her head and tosses it down beside him. James can smell her on it – raspberry and rosewater and that subtle aroma that is all her. His fingers twitch, desperate to touch her.

Lily shakily slides her hands down the heavy tumble of her hair. Gryffindor resolve kicks in and her fingers steady as they brush down her shoulders, sliding along her curves. Her eyes glimmer, fixed on James. His cock thrums hot as he stares, Lily stroking her hands up her thighs and spreading them wider with a sexy little sway.

 Lily slowly rubs her hands back up her belly and over her breasts, squeezing. A tiny cry escapes her parted lips.“Fuck...” James shuffles nearer, but Lily’s hand slaps into his chest lightly.

“No,” she smiles, shaking her hair back. “Just watch.” James leans back with a heavy swallow. Lily rolls her fingers over a nipple, pinches it and James reaches for his cock. He’s achingly hard, his blood burning, but Lily brushes his hand away. “ _No_ touching,” she whispers.

James would be ashamed if anyone else could hear his pitiful whimper. “Not even myself? It’s my birthday, Evans!”

Lily’s soft smile turns wicked, and James realises his terrible mistake – she’s in control now, nerves gone.  He watches with increasing frustration as Lily slowly teases, subtle gasps echoing as she rolls her hands over her nipples, sliding ever downwards. She brushes her fingers over the band of her panties, eyes snagging James’ as she slides her fingers inside them. James has to sink his teeth into his lip to hold his groan in; it wouldn’t do to wake the others now. His cock is throbbing, desperately hard, and a pitiful sound escapes his throat as Lily pushes the scrap or silk down her thighs.

Their eyes meet sweetly for a moment, and then James’ eyes drag down as Lily slides her fingers through the tidy red curls between her legs, dipping between her folds and parting them carefully. Her hands slides back, spreading the slick of her own need across her plump lips before dipping back in. Her hips rock sharply forwards and she squeaks as her gentle probing strokes brush her clitoris, dipping and sliding as she finds a gasping rhythm.

“Fucking hell, Lily,” James moans, transfixed. He _needs_ to touch her. This is sweet _hell_ , seeing her getting off and not being a part of it. His erection actually hurts, consumed with desire to bury his nose between her legs and taste her, drown himself in her gorgeous body until he’s a wreck of orgasmic bliss tangled inextricably with Lily. She’s the only girl he’s ever wanted and right now he wants her more than ever.

Lily whimpers in reply, lip caught between her teeth as she rocks into her hand. She’s breathless, sucking desperate gasps as her fingers circle her clitoris.

James can’t keep still. He arches up, scuttling down the bed, grasping Lily’s shuddering body. She meets his eyes, moaning as she slips her fingers lower, into the secret, wet warmth of her body. He urges her down, wanting to rub their bodies together. If she says no again, James is afraid he’ll come embarrassingly in his boxers.

His slides a hand across her breast, the other looping around her neck. She grinds against his bulge, keening.  “ _Oh_ ... James, ah ... get inside me _, now_ , pleaseMerlin _fuck_ now...” her plea hazes into a stream of desperate, incoherent words.

James moves like lightning, squirming out of his boxers and grasping his cock with a tight squeeze.  He wraps his arm around Lily’s waist and hauls her down.

Lily whimpers as he wriggles his cock into her juices, coating himself hurriedly and rubbing the head of his prick to her clit. She mutters something he can’t hear through the roar of blood in his ears, and she arches close, kissing him with violent passion.

James’ breath is a rapid huff as he slides his cock into her wetness to find her opening and fit their bodies together. He edges into her and Lily grinds onto his cock with a loud, satisfied cry – too loud, but James can’t care, utterly lost in Lily. He thrusts up into her, needfully careless. Lily doesn’t seem to care, kissing him hungrily.

It’s too soon, but Lily’s so tight and hot around his cock, the subtle tilt of her hip as she grinds herself into him, and the tide of orgasm is rising with blinding need. Lily whimpers, hands biting his shoulders and then she comes, sharp broken cries tumbling over James’ lips.  He swallows them, rocking her down, plunging deep inside her. Lily shudders and convulses around him, and it’s enough to send James over the edge, spiralling into red desire as he comes deep inside Lily, kissing her with all the love he has to give.

Only when the last shivers have finally passed does Lily grunt and shift, sliding their bodies apart. She mutters a quick freshening spell and settles against James’ chest. He hauls her close, squashing their bodies together. This is another thing he can’t get enough of – Lily beside him, touching him _everywhere_ , seeing him at his most vulnerable.

“Happy birthday,” Lily murmurs with sweet softness. James kisses her temple, smiling.

“I was only hoping for a blow job,” he teases. “Merlin, Lily ... that was something else. You’re absolutely amazing.”

She giggles, sounding almost sheepish. “I’ll be sure to thank Sirius for the tip,” she whispers, snuggling closer.

“Don’t bother, I heard,” yawns a sleepy voice as Sirius shifts in the next bed, earning a grumble from Remus. “Next time I’ll remind you about silencing spells, too.”

_Thine eyes, that taught the dumb on high to sing_  
And heavy ignorance aloft to fly,  
Have added feathers to the learned’s wing  
And given grace a double majesty.


End file.
